20 Sierpnia 2008
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Świnka Peppa, seria II - Zegar z kukułka, odc. 34 (Cuckoo clock, ep. 34); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 08:35 Owocowe ludki - Złodziej kwiatów, odc. 25 (The flower thief, ep. 25); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002) 09:05 Domisie - Leniwy dzień; program dla dzieci 09:35 Baranek Shaun - Piłka, odc. 1 (Off the Baa.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 09:40 Olimpiada Bolka i Lolka - Żółty czepek, odc. 13 09:50 Na wysokiej fali - seria I, odc. 26 (Blue Water High, series I ep. 26); serial kraj prod.Australia (2004) 10:20 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 143 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 11:10 Kwadrans na kawę 11:25 Podróżnik - Atitlan - kolebka Majów 11:40 Był taki dzień - 20 sierpnia; felieton 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Pekin 2008 - studio 12:20 Pekin 2008 - transmisja - Zapasy (74kg M) - LA (m. in.: młot K - Skolimowska, 400m ppł K Anna Jesień - LA (m. in. chód 20km K - Korzeniowska) - 5 - bój nowoczesny (mężczyźni) - Zapasy (84kg M, 96kg M, 120kg M) - Siatkówka plażowa finał kobiet 16:00 Pekin 2008 - studio 16:05 Pekin 2008 - transmisja 17:30 Teleexpress 17:45 Mecz towarzyski w piłce nożnej: Ukraina - Polska (studio) 17:55 Mecz towarzyski w piłce nożnej: Ukraina - Polska (I poł.) w przerwie meczu ok. 18:45 Wieczorynka - Świnka Peppa, seria II - Wysoka trawa, odc. 36 (The long grass, ep. 36); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 19:55 Wiadomości 20:25 Sport 20:35 Pogoda 20:45 Śmiertelne wizje (Deadly Visions) 90'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Kanada (2004) 22:25 Człowiek prezydenta (The President's Man) - txt.str.777 86'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2000) 23:55 Na własne oczy - Skazana na wolność; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2005) 00:20 Komediantka - odc. 9/9; serial TVP 01:15 Kino nocnych marków - Córki mafii (Siestry) 80'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.ROSJA (2001) 02:40 Pekin 2008 - studio 03:00 Pekin 2008 - transmisja - LA (m. in. chód 20km K - Korzeniowska) - 5 - bój nowoczesny (mężczyźni) - Zapasy (84kg M, 96kg M, 120kg M) - Siatkówka plażowa finał kobiet 05:50 Pekin 2008 - studio 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:20 W labiryncie - odc. 42 - Operacja; serial TVP 05:50 Pekin 2008 - Siatkówka mężczyzn: 1/4 finału: Polska - Włochy ( studio ) 06:00 Pekin 2008 - Siatkówka mężczyzn: 1/4 finału: Polska - Włochy ( I set ) 07:25 Pekin 2008 - transmisja (.) - Kajaki (1/2 finału) - Żeglarstwo (wyścigi) 08:05 Pekin 2008 - Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: 1/4 finału: Polska - Islandia ( studio ) (Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: 1/4 finału: Polska - Islandia) - Piłka ręczna mężczyzn (mecz 1/4 finału) - Kajaki (1/2 finału) - Żeglarstwo (wyścigi) 12:05 Pekin 2008 - studio 12:20 Harry i Hendersonowie - Odc 38/72 Ichtiolog (Harry And The Hendersons ep. The Itchologist); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990) 12:45 Siły pierwotne - odc. 5/6 (Primeval); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 13:40 Mini Szansa - Justyna Steczkowska 14:35 Parodia jest dobra na wszystko ; program kabaretowy 15:00 Statek miłości - odc. 221/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1984) 15:55 Czarne chmury - odc. 6/10 Intryga - txt.str.777; serial TVP 17:00 MASH - odc. 128/147; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1977) 17:25 MASH - odc. 129/147 (MASH (s. VI, Y 107)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1977) 17:50 Dwójkomania 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Sport Telegram 18:55 Pogoda 19:05 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 18; serial komediowy TVP 19:35 Biuro kryminalne - Pieniądze to wszystko; serial TVP 20:10 Oficerowie - odc.12/13 Słowo honoru; serial kryminalny TVP 21:00 Oficerowie - odc. 13 Oddany chleb - txt.str.777; serial kryminalny 21:55 Pekin 2008 - Z olimpijskich aren 23:00 Hotel Babylon - odc. 7/8 (Hotel Babylon); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 24:00 Panorama 00:15 Alibi na środę - Czerwony komandos (Running red) 88'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1998) 01:50 Europa da się lubić - Europa akademicka 02:35 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 03:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:46, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:53, 07:16; Serwis Info flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38 06:17 06:53;07:09 Pekin 2008; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:18 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:21 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:10 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:12 Pekin 2008; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:20 Pekin 2008; STEREO 09:24 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:28 Pekin 2008; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:43 Pekin 2008; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:47 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:55 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:07 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 10:10 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:25 Pekin 2008; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny 10:28 Pekin 2008; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:07 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:16 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:21 Zapowiedź "Raport z Polski"; STEREO 11:26 Pekin 2008; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:46 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:49 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:06 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 12:11 Pekin 2008; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny 12:15 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:20 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:22 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:45 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:05 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 13:18 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:22 Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:53 Info Dzień; STEREO 13:58 Pekin 2008; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:06 Biznes; STEREO 14:17 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:19 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:24 Pekin 2008; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny 14:27 Pekin 2008; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:44 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 14:49 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:05 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:44 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 15:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Serwis Info flesz Dzień; STEREO 16:02 Biznes; STEREO 16:14 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:16 Pekin 2008 - Olimpijski raport; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:09 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:54 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:00 Zapowiedź "Minął Dzień"; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:51 Biznes; STEREO 23:03 Pekin 2008 - Olimpijski wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:40 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:45 Ulica Męczenników (Martyr Street' 72); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:57 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:39 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:08 Pekin 2008 - lekkoatletyka dz. 6 (lekkoatletyka dz. 6) kraj prod.Chiny (2008); STEREO 03:04 Pekin 2008 - transmisja (.) kraj prod.Chiny (2008); STEREO 04:39 Pekin 2008 - Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: 1/4 finału: Polska - Islandia (Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: 1/4 finału: Polska - Islandia) kraj prod.Chiny (2008); STEREO 05:59 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gorzów Wielkopolski 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:46, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:53, 07:16; Serwis Info flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38 06:17 06:53;07:09 Pekin 2008; STEREO 07:45 Ginące zawody 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:18 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:21 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Lubuska kronika kulturalna 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:10 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:12 Pekin 2008; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:20 Pekin 2008; STEREO 09:24 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:28 Pekin 2008; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:43 Pekin 2008; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:47 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:55 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:07 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 10:10 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:25 Pekin 2008; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny 10:28 Pekin 2008; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:07 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:16 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:21 Zapowiedź "Raport z Polski"; STEREO 11:26 Pekin 2008; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:46 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:49 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:06 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 12:11 Pekin 2008; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny 12:15 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:20 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:22 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:45 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:05 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 13:18 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:22 Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:53 Info Dzień; STEREO 13:58 Pekin 2008; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:06 Biznes; STEREO 14:17 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:19 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:24 Pekin 2008; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny 14:27 Pekin 2008; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:44 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 14:49 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:05 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:44 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 15:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Serwis Info flesz Dzień; STEREO 16:02 Biznes; STEREO 16:14 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Prognoza pogody 16:50 Poszukiwacze zagubionych cywilizacji 17:16 Pekin 2008 - Olimpijski raport; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Informacje lubuskie 18:10 Prognoza pogody 18:15 Rozmowa dnia 18:30 Lubuska kronika kulturalna 18:45 Everyday English 19:10 Zielona wyspa 19:25 Trzecia szansa 19:40 ABS 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:09 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:54 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:00 Zapowiedź "Minął Dzień"; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Informacje lubuskie 22:10 Prognoza pogody 22:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:51 Biznes; STEREO 23:03 Pekin 2008 - Olimpijski wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:40 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:45 Ulica Męczenników (Martyr Street' 72); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:57 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:39 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:08 Pekin 2008 - lekkoatletyka dz. 6 (lekkoatletyka dz. 6) kraj prod.Chiny (2008); STEREO 03:04 Pekin 2008 - transmisja (.) kraj prod.Chiny (2008); STEREO 04:39 Pekin 2008 - Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: 1/4 finału: Polska - Islandia (Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: 1/4 finału: Polska - Islandia) kraj prod.Chiny (2008); STEREO 05:59 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:46, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:53, 07:16; Serwis Info flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38 06:17 06:53;07:09 Pekin 2008; STEREO 07:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 07:56 Pogoda; STEREO 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:18 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:21 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:56 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:10 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:12 Pekin 2008; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:20 Pekin 2008; STEREO 09:24 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:28 Pekin 2008; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:43 Pekin 2008; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:47 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:55 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:07 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 10:10 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:25 Pekin 2008; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny 10:28 Pekin 2008; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:07 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:16 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:21 Zapowiedź "Raport z Polski"; STEREO 11:26 Pekin 2008; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:46 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:49 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:06 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 12:11 Pekin 2008; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny 12:15 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:20 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:22 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:45 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:05 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 13:18 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:22 Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:53 Info Dzień; STEREO 13:58 Pekin 2008; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:06 Biznes; STEREO 14:17 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:19 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:24 Pekin 2008; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny 14:27 Pekin 2008; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:44 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 14:49 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:05 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:44 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 15:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Serwis Info flesz Dzień; STEREO 16:02 Biznes; STEREO 16:14 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 16:52 Pogoda; STEREO 16:54 Wywiad Kuriera ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:02 Miasto w komie ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:16 Pekin 2008 - Olimpijski raport; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski ; STEREO 18:11 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:13 Pogoda; STEREO 18:14 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:23 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO 18:29 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:42 W życiu jak w teatrze - Teatr; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:04 Powstanie zwykłych ludzi; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:09 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:54 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:00 Zapowiedź "Minął Dzień"; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:00 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:02 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 22:07 Pogoda; STEREO 22:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:51 Biznes; STEREO 23:03 Pekin 2008 - Olimpijski wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:40 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:45 Ulica Męczenników (Martyr Street' 72); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:57 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:39 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:08 Pekin 2008 - lekkoatletyka dz. 6 (lekkoatletyka dz. 6) kraj prod.Chiny (2008); STEREO 03:04 Pekin 2008 - transmisja (.) kraj prod.Chiny (2008); STEREO 04:39 Pekin 2008 - Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: 1/4 finału: Polska - Islandia (Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: 1/4 finału: Polska - Islandia) kraj prod.Chiny (2008); STEREO 05:59 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Music Spot 05.30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - muz. 06.15 Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki (21) - serial komediowy, USA 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Wielka wygrana - teletumiej 08.30 Miejskie szkodniki (3) - serial animowany, Kanada 09.00 Daleko od noszy (140): Cudowne prądy salowego Basena - serial komediowy, Polska 09.30 Czarodziejki (93) - serial obyczajowy, USA 10.30 Beverły Hills 90210 (138) - serial obyczajowy, USA 11.30 Zwariowany świat Malcolma (99) - serial komediowy, USA 12.00 Fuks (3) - serial obyczajowy, USA 13.00 Dom nie do pomania 14.00 Miodowe lata (63) - serial komediowy. Polska 14.45 Świat według Bundych (155, 156) - serial komediowy, USA 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn 16.30 Tylko miłość (26) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 17.30 Daleko od noszy (141): ldeał do reklamy - serial komediowy, Polska 18.00 Miodowe lata (64) - serial komediowy, Polska 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport, Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (101) - serial komediowy, Polska 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (35) - serial sensacyjny, USA 21.00 Joe Dirt - komedia, USA 2001 22.00 Studio LOTTO 22.50 Misiek Koterski Show - rozr. 23.50 Fala zbrodni (31) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 00.50 Ale kasa! - teletumiej 01.50 Zakazana kamera 03.50 Nocne randki TVN 04.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.05 Telesklep 05.55 Hej-nał show 06.55 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? (1,2/14) - serial animowany, USA 07.50 Druga twarz - reality show 08.55 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabulamo-dokumentalny 09.35 Telesklep 10.35 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11.30 Fabryka gry - teleturniej 12.30 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13.05 Na Wspólnej (965-967) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 14.20 Napiętnowany (7/11) - serial SF, USA 15.15 Tajniacy (8/16) - serial sensacyjny, USA 16.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabulamo-dokumentalny 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Zaginiony w akcji 2 - film sensacyjny, USA 1985 22.55 Pula śmierci - film sensacyjny, USA 1988 00.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 01.10 Wrzuć na luz 02.10 Telesklep 02.35 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.20 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 05.45 Dekoratornia - mag. wnętrzarski 06.10 Ręce, które leczą - magazyn 06.35 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 07.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.20 Kasa na bank - pr. interaktywny 09.20 Skrzydła (7) - serial kom., USA 09.50 Zbuntowani (209) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.50 Być jak ona (13) - cykl dok., USA 11.20 Być jak ona (14) - cykl dok., USA 11.50 Sidła miłości (108) - telen., Arg. 12.50 Trampolina - reality show 13.50 VIP - mag. kulturalno-rozrywkowy 14.20 Wygraj fortunę - pr. interaktywny 15.20 Być jak ona (17) - cykl dok., USA 15.50 Być jak ona (18) - cykl dok., USA 16.20 Skrzydła (8) - serial kom., USA 16.50 Saint-Tropez (58) - serial, Fr. 18.00 Mała czarna - talk show 19.00 Zbuntowani (210) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20.00 Nieuchwytny wirus - film sensacyjny, USA 2000 21.50 24 godziny (21) - serial sensacyjny, USA 22.50 Big Brother 5: Ring - reality show 23.55 Mała czarna - talk show 00.55 Jerycho (6) - serial SF, USA 01.55 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 02.30 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 03.30 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 03.55 Big Brother 5: Extra - reality show 04.15 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 04.50 Komenda - mag. policyjny 05.05 FIFA Futbol Mundial 05.20 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05.35 Music Chat 06.35 Telesklep 07.40 Agenci NCIS (5/23) - serial kryminalny, USA 08.35 Kochane kłopoty {14/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 09.35 Szymon Majewski Show - rozr. 10.35 Medicopter 117 (6) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 11.40 Telesklep 12.45 Fabryka gry 13.40 Serce z kamienia (112/205) - telenowela, Meksyk 14.35 Szymon Majewski Show - rozr. 15.40 Kochane kłopoty (15/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.40 Agenci NCIS (6/23) - serial kryminalny, USA 17.35 Medicopter 117 (7) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 18.35 Frasier 2 (9/24) - serial komediowy, USA 19.05 Siostrzyczki (14/24) - serial komediowy, USA 19.35 Diabli nadali (20/25) - serial komediowy, USA 20.05 Droga ku wojnie - dramat, USA 2002 23.20 Huraganowy Smith - film sensacyjny, Australia 1992 01.00 Chase Morran - film SF, USA 1996 02.40 Wróżki TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Domowe przedszkole - Pali się; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Ostoja - odc. 66; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Droga do EURO 2012; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Szansa na Sukces - Hanna Banaszak; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 8* "Papieskie antyki"; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Herkules; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 95; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 96; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Kopciuszek - odc. 50; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Sen o Ameryce; film dokumentalny; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Cztery pory roku i 10 - lecie grupy Mo Carta (PaKA 2007) - (2); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 To jest temat - Wywiozły mnie konie...; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:15 Okna sztuki; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Ja i mój Pan - odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Kronika Węgierskiego; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Ostoja - odc. 66; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Nowa Gwinea, 1969 cz 1 (46); cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Domowe przedszkole - Pali się; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:45 Polska z bocznej drogi - Ja obywatel; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Droga do EURO 2012; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Made in Safronow; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Herkules; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2004); reż.:Lidia Duda; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Kota Filemona - Własny kąt; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 95; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Wiadomości; STEREO 20:25 Sport; STEREO 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO 20:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 96; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:35 Kino Sąsiadów na bis - Pociągi pod specjalnym nadzorem (Ostre sledovane vlaky); film fabularny kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1966); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Metryka Goździka; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Panorama; STEREO 00:15 Dzika Polska - Miodowe lato; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:05 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Kota Filemona - Własny kąt; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 95; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 96; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Kino Sąsiadów na bis - Pociągi pod specjalnym nadzorem (Ostre sledovane vlaky) 88'; film fabularny kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1966); reż.:Jiri Menzel; wyk.:Vaclav Neckar, Josef Somr, Vlastimil Brodsky, Vladimir Valenta, Alois Vachek, Ferdinand Kruta, Jitka Bendova, Jitka Zelenohorska, Libuse Havelkova, Kveta Fialova; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Metryka Goździka; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Discovery Channel 06.00 Zwariowane wyścigi (5) 07.00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Rakieta konfederatów 08.00 Jak to jest zrobione? (38) 08.30 Jak to jest zrobione? (11) 09.00 Superjazda: Toples 10.00 Fani czterech kółek: Porsche 911 Targa (1) 10.30 Fani czterech kółek: Porsche 911 Targa (2) 11.00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok nad helikopterami 11.30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Jazda na przednim kole 12.00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Rakieta konfederatów 13.00 Zwariowane wyścigi (5) 14.00 Brudna robota: Produkcja desek\ surfingowych 15.00 Jak to jest zrobione? (38) 15.30 Jak to jest zrobione? (11) 16.00 Chop Shop - warsztat w Londynie: Supersurfer 17.00 Mistrzostwa świata w klasie chopper (2) 18.00 Amerykański hot-rod: Woodie '42 19.00 Amerykański chopper - najlepsze chwile: Michael Teutul we własnej osobie 20.00 Jak to jest zrobione? (39) 20.30 Jak to jest zrobione? (12) 21.00 Misja nie-zbędna (8) 22.00 Brudna robota: Kopacz studni 23.00 Broń przyszłości: Misja: Niewidzialny 00.00 Królowie nocy (7) Canal + 07.00 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.20 Simpsonowie 13 (6) - serial anim. 07.45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 08.00 Transylwania - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 2006 09.45 Człowiek z miasta - komediodramat, USA 2006 11.25 Ostrza chwały - komedia, USA 2007 13.05 Grubasem być - dramat, USA 2007 14.40 Single z odzysku (1) - serial komediowy, USA 15.10 Opowieści z Ziemiomorza - film animowany, Japonia 2006 17.10 Dobry agent - dramat sensacyjny, USA 2006 20.00 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.10 Simpsonowie 13 (7) - serial anim. 20.45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 21.00 Premiera: Historia Hollis Woods - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2007 22.40 Premiera: Deser: Źle narysowany Roy - film krótkometrażowy 23.25 W parku - komediodramat, USA 2006 00.55 Czama księga - dramat wojenny, Holandia/Niemcy 2006 HBO 06.00 Nie trzeba wiele - komedia, Włochy 2006 07.30 Skok - dramat, Wielka Brytania/Austria 2007 09.15 Podróż do Nowej Ziemi - dramat przygodowy, USA 2005 11.25 Straszny dom - film animowany, USA 2006 12.65 Niespokojny - film fantastyczny, Korea Południowa 2006 14.35 Krew jak czekolada - horror, Wielka Brytania/Niemcy/Rumunia 2007 16.15 Niedokończone życie - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy/USA 2005 18.00 Rent - dramat, USA 2005 20.10 U Pana Boga w ogródku - komedia, Polska 2007 22.05 Propozycja - western, Australia/Wielka Brytania 2005 23.50 Cesarzowa - dramat, Hongkong/Chiny2006 01.40 U Pana Boga w ogródku - komedia, Polska 2007 03.40 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 04.10 Propozycja - western, Australia/Wielka Brytania 2005 TVP Kultura 09:05 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Książki na lato odc.9; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Twarze i maski - odc. 8/8 Jubileusz. Rok 2000; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Plac Republiki (Place de la Republique) 91'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1974); reż.:Louis Malle; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Muzyka hiszpańska - w dusznickim dworku gra Joaquin Achucarro; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Książki na lato odc.9; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Lato z polską animacją - Zdarzenie 9'; film animowany; reż.:Hieronim Neumann; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Lato z polską animacją - Wolność nogi; film animowany; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Lato z polską animacją - Wyścig 6'; reż.:Marek Serafiński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Muzyczna encyklopedia - Spalony tost (Burnt Toast); opera kraj prod.Kanada (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Historia pewnej dziewczynki (A Girl's Own Story) 25'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1984); reż.:Jane Campion; wyk.:Katharine Cullen, Gabrielle Shornegg, Colleen Fitzpatrick, Paul Chubb, Geraldine Haywood, Jane Edwards, Marina Knight; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Obywatel Welles (RKO 281) 83'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:Benjamin Ross; wyk.:Melanie Griffith, John Malkovich, Liev Schreiber, James Cromwell; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Myśli (Myslenky) 7'; film animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1990); reż.:Jindrich Kovarik; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Patricia Barber (Patricia Barber); koncert kraj prod.Kanada (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Studio R - Zofia Kilanowicz; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Polski film dokumentalny - Dziobem i pazurem 52'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krystian Matysek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Lato z polską animacją - D.I.M 10'; film animowany; reż.:Marek Skrobecki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Lato z polską animacją - Stupajkop 1 9'; film animowany; reż.:Andrzej Zaręba; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:20 Lato z polską animacją - Carmen Torero 3'; film animowany; reż.:Aleksandra Korejwo; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Konopielka 88'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1981); reż.:Witold Leszczyński; wyk.:Krzysztof Majchrzak, Anna Seniuk, Joanna Sienkiewicz, Jerzy Block, Marek Siudym, Tomasz Jarosiński, Franciszek Pieczka, Anna Milewska, Arkadiusz Bazak, Aleksander Fogiel; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:05 Niezapomniany Leonard Bernstein - Spotkania z muzyką - Fidelio - Świętowanie życia (Young People's Concerts - Fidelio - Celebration of life); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (1970); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Strefa - Kult Off Kino - odc. 19 "Czego nikt nie wie"; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Strefa - Z'ev - koncert w CDQ; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Kino nocne - Jesienny księżyc (Autumn Moon /Qiu yue/) 102'; film fabularny kraj prod.Chiny, Japonia (1992); reż.:Clara Law; wyk.:Masatoshi Nagase, Pui-Wai Li, Choi Siu Wan; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:45 Lato z polską animacją - D.I.M 10'; film animowany; reż.:Marek Skrobecki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Lato z polską animacją - Stupajkop 1 9'; film animowany; reż.:Andrzej Zaręba; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Lato z polską animacją - Carmen Torero 3'; film animowany; reż.:Aleksandra Korejwo; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 08:30 Cienie PRL - u - Przestępczość zorganizowana; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Dzieje Polaków - Narodowość: antykomunista. Józef Mackiewicz; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Słowa i twarze - Józef Mackiewicz (1); cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Zakręty dziejów - Powstanie Węgierskie ' 56; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Kierunek Budapeszt; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 U źródeł cywilizacji - Wojtyła - element antysocjalistyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Ściśle tajne. Karol Wojtyła; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Po co nam to było - Piosenka jest dobra na wszystko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Historia i dokument - Tędy przeszła historia (seria II) - Gdańsk - drogi do wolności odc.1; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Siła bezsilnych - Czechosłowacja 68' - hańba, ale czyja?; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:34 Praski sierpień Wojska Polskiego; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Chłopcy po co tu przyszliście; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Stanisław Wolny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Siła bezsilnych - Czechosłowacja 68' - hańba, ale czyja?; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Kontrowersje - Przemilczane zbrodnie; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Katyń. Prawda i kłamstwo o zbrodni; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Blisko coraz bliżej - Nastała wiosna odc. 19; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Żołnierze wyklęci. Rozkaz - uwolnić więźniów UB; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kielce 1945. Niedokończony rozdział; felieton kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Stanisław Faliński; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Dzieje Polaków - Defilada zwycięzców; program historyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:34 Defilada zwycięzców; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Grzegorz Braun, Robert Kaczmarek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Cienie PRL - u - Agentura w działaniu; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 6:00 Pekin 2008 - studio - sport 6:15 Pekin 2008 - siatkówka mężczyzn - mecze ćwierćfinałowe; piłka ręczna mężczyzn - mecze ćwierćfinałowe; koszykówka mężczyzn - mecze ćwierćfinałowe 17:35 Pekin 2008 - studio - sport 18:00 Pekin 2008 - zapasy - mężczyźni w stylu wolnym w kategorii do 74 kg; żeglarstwo - wyścig w klasie rs:x 18:35 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - dyscyplina sportowa, mecz ćwierćfinałowy: polska - islandia 20:00 Lekkoatletyka - dyscyplina sportowa, 6. dzień 21:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn - dyscyplina sportowa, mecz ćwierćfinałowy: polska - włochy 23:00 Olimpijski wieczór - magazyn sportowy 23:30 Piłka nożna - dyscyplina sportowa, mecz towarzyski: ukraina - polska 1:15 Pekin 2008 - inny 2:50 Pekin 2008 - studio - sport 3:00 Pekin 2008 - siatkówka plażowa - mecz o 3. miejsce kobiet, mecz finałowy kobiet TVP HD 02:55 Pekin 2008 HD - BMX (BMX) kraj prod.Chiny (2008); STEREO 06:50 Pekin 2008 HD - Żeglarstwo (Żeglarstwo) kraj prod.Chiny (2008); STEREO 12:50 Pekin 2008 HD - Lekkoatletyka (sesja 2) (Lekkoatletyka (sesja 2)) kraj prod.Chiny (2008); STEREO 14:00 Pekin 2008 HD - Koszykówka mężczyzn: USA-Australia (ćwierćfinały) (Koszykówka mężczyzn: USA - Australia (ćwierćfinały)) kraj prod.Chiny (2008); STEREO 15:45 Pekin 2008 HD - Lekkoatletyka (sesja 2) (Lekkoatletyka (sesja 2)) kraj prod.Chiny (2008); STEREO 16:00 Pekin 2008 HD - studio; STEREO 16:15 Pekin 2008 HD - Koszykówka mężczyzn:Argentyna-Grecja (ćwierćfinały) (Koszykówka mężczyzn: Argentyna - Grecja (ćwierćfinały)) kraj prod.Chiny (2008); STEREO 18:00 Pekin 2008 HD - studio; STEREO 18:10 Pekin 2008 HD - Lekkoatletyka (sesja 2) (Lekkoatletyka (sesja 2)) kraj prod.Chiny (2008); STEREO 19:50 Pekin 2008 HD - studio; STEREO 20:00 Transmisja dnia - Pekin 2008 HD - Żeglarstwo (Żeglarstwo) kraj prod.Chiny (2008); STEREO 22:00 Pekin 2008 HD - studio; STEREO Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gorzów Wielkopolski z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku